


in the morning.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Relationships, But it's the funny kind where u talk abt random stuff and giggle/cry until u fall asleep, Drabble, Drunk Luka, Established Relationship, F/M, Lukanette, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, drunk marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Requested by Anon: Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter. for Lukanette.





	in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a lot of alcohol and drunk mentions at the beginning. I'm giving you an alcohol tw before you proceed, but everyone is aged up in this story.

* * *

Marinette remembers stumbling to bed with a drunk Luka following her. They both had had too much to drink and Marinette remembered it all started with Alya. 

* * *

Alya had invited Marinette and Luka over for dinner, to celebrate Nino’s birthday and Alya’s kids were on a camping trip for the weekend with Alya’s sister and her kids. Alya had taken this as an opportunity to relax a little and she began a drinking game. 

Marinette recalled challenging Alya after Nino and Luka had taken their turn against each other, with Nino winning and Alya gave her the sliest grin Marinette had ever seen on anyone.

“You have no idea who you’re up against, Mari.” Alya poured one out for Marinette and it had begun. 

But the rush of adrenaline left as quickly as it had come and Marinette felt drowsy. Alya had escorted them to the guest room and Marinette barely managed to get into bed, with Luka laughing and they were both soon laughing, staring up at the ceiling and holding hands.

She remembers a conversation about how dogs could find their way back home and she vaguely remembers someone bursting into tears when...oh wait, that was Luka. Marinette cried after he did, after she asked about the dogs that couldn’t find their way home. And that’s how Marinette remembers going to sleep, crying about lost dogs with Luka.

* * *

The morning light peeks through the openings in the curtain, landing on Marinette’s face, but Marinette refuses to open her eyes. It’s too early in the morning.

Luka shifts besides her and she realizes that she fell asleep holding him.

“Morning, lovebug.” Luka’s voice is muffled and Marinette feels him move up and his breath is on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

“You’re not fully awake, either.” Marinette chuckles and yawns, pushing Luka and she feels Luka’s lips try to work their way up to her lips. “You’ve missed about twenty times now.”

“You’re not helping.” He sang, “You also have your eyes closed, Ma-ma-marinette. It’s not like-”

And just to get him back for the nickname, she fumbles for a bit, before finding his face and cups his cheeks, leaning forward to meet his lips in a quick peck on the lips, but he has other plans and keeps her there.

Her head is pounding slightly, but she hardly notices it when he begins to laugh under the kiss at her expression, wide eyes and her lips still on his. She would be lying if she said he wasn’t the best kisser out there. The truth was that he was, in fact, a phenomenal kisser, but she would not tell him that, ever. 

“You’re really funny, you know that?” Marinette comments as she stretches, “A real comedian.”

“Yeah?” Luka begins to tickle her and Marinette gives out shrieks of uncontrollable laughter, shying away from him, “A real comedian, right?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @vipernette.


End file.
